The Doodle
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SwitzerlandXCanada request for trinn. I did my best to make it not sad. So I hope you like it. :D Rated T for implied content.  I love reviews.


Matthew was sitting amongst many others but yet he felt so alone. No one cared how he felt or what he thought. So why bother coming? Maybe it was because he was a hopeful person, always wishing, dreaming, that maybe, just maybe he'd be seen.

Vash idly doodled, then glanced up and saw Matthew, Vash blushed and looked back at his doodle before anyone noticed, and before he knew it he was actually looking at his doodle and it was almost an exact replica of Matthew smiling. Vash sighed, and put the picture away and tried to not appear to be bored silly from the board-meeting.

Every week they did this, and every day he wished he could be outta there. Finally the meeting ended and he saw Matthew continue to sit in his chair, lonely and forgotten. "Hey Matt!" Vash called out to him suddenly, surprising even himself.

Matt looked up and smiled lightly, "Oh hey Vash, what's up?"

Vash shrugged, "Uh, well my sister is out with Elizabeta tonight. It's one of those girls' night out things so I have the house to myself, wanna come over and watch that hockey match on TV or something?"

Matt nodded, "Thanks that sounds really great!"

Vash nodded and walked out with Matt, and they both talked on the way to Vash's car. Matthew told his brother that he'd be going home with Vash tonight. Alfred laughed and said, "Alright! See ya later bro!"

Matthew got in Vash's car and the older blonde drove off, and parked at his house. "Wow, you've got a really nice place here." Matt said in awe. Vash blushed lightly and he led the sandy blonde inside his house. "So…let's see, you like pancakes with maple syrup right?" Vash asked. Matthew looked at Vash and chuckled, "How did you know?"

Vash turned away and said, "I heard you yelling at your brother once for eating your pancakes because you had used the last of your maple syrup on it, and since you sounded really upset about it…Well I figured that you probably really liked that meal."

Matt nodded, "Well you've got that right, thank you for your kind generosity and hospitality."

Vash just shrugged off, "It's fine, you don't get enough attention in the first place."

"What?" Matthew said with wide eyes, a soft tingle of a feeling tickled his body. He felt that maybe for once, someone did pay attention to him.

Vash turned away with a crimson red face as he made Matt's favorite meal. "Go ahead and turn on the TV, you might have to adjust the bunny ears though."

Matt nodded and then tried to do so, but then called out, "It's not working Va-ahh!" The Canadian yelled as he tripped over something.

"Matt!" Vash exclaimed letting the bowl of pancake batter fall on the floor.

Vash saw Matt clutching his bleeding knee as it had caught the corner of the table before he fell, he was now wincing, and trying to bite back the pain. Vash grabbed a couple of things and sat down beside Matthew, "This might hurt a little." The older man warned and washed Matt's knee with an alcohol saw and then proceeded to bandage Matt up and then when the big band-aid was on, he instinctively kissed it.

Matt looked at Vash with wonder and Vash explained, "I-It's habit…you know, with a little sister and all."

Matt understood and smiled, "Well, too bad about the hockey match, at least it was the thought that-," Then Matt saw something, and muttered the end, "mattered…Vash what's this?" Matt asked grabbing up a piece of paper.

Vash turned bright red and tried to grab the paper away from Matt, realizing it was his doodle from earlier. "I-It's nothing!" Vash insisted.

Matthew's eyes glimmered with shock, "This…this is me…why did you draw me? Was this what you were doing this afternoon?"

Vash turned bashful and shrugged a bit, "I-It was just a doodle I wasn't really- mph!"

Matthew had lightly wrapped his arms around Vash's neck and kissed him. Vash relaxed and kissed him back, and gently laid Matthew down on the soft carpeted floor. Whispering into Matt's mouth, "I love you Matt."

Matt's eyes were bright and watery with happiness, "I-I love you too Vash. You're an amazing person and you actually think about what I want, you listen to me…you notice me."

"That I do Matt, and I will always do so." Then Vash stripped himself of his shirt, turned off the lights and kissed Matt and made love to the sandy blonde.


End file.
